Two Little Words
by Lori94
Summary: A bride and groom escape the craziness of their own celebration for a little while.


_**Two Little Words**_

"Showers to Flowers" O/S Contest

Number of Picture Chosen: 12

Pen-name: Lori94

Title: Two Little Words

Word Count: 2962

Rating: M

Pairing: Bella and Edward

Summary: With the help of friends, a newlywed couple escapes the revelry of their family and friends to have a tryst in a romantic forest clearing. The forest and waterfalls create a perfect backdrop for their love to blossom and flourish.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The non-existent original characters and twisted plot are the property of me. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

I have always hated being the center of attention. The bustle of activity is too much for me. Edward's and my friends love to be in the limelight, but, quite frankly, I don't see the appeal. Most of the time, I'm relieved to let them outshine me. The formal portion of the evening is finally over. The pictures have also been taken and there are a few hours before its party time. Suddenly, Edward winks at me and draws my father's attention. His half-sister, Rosalie, starts a conversation with my mom. He must've had this planned for a while. When I know that nobody's watching me, I slip the tiara and veil off of my head and set it down on my seat at the head table. I sigh and duck behind a tree, taking a cleansing breath of fresh air before walking alone through the winding paths of the forest I've known since childhood. I know I should keep my mind on the path so I reach my destination unscathed but my true focus is on the day's events.

_I had walked with my father down an aisle lined in white lace and strewn with lots of colored rose-petals…My father had gently placed my hand in the hand of my true love; my Edward._ I smile as I recall the words we'd said. _'I do…'_ Two little words can change so very much. In fact, they just changed my whole life; they made me a wife! It boggles my mind because when I said those two little words, less than an hour ago, I was a totally different person. Well, ok, not really a different person but, I was Daddy's little girl… his princess … Those two tiny words made me someone's wife … I am Edward Cullen's wife …

The meadow is just ahead of me and, as I complete my journey, it dawns on me that there's a lot more responsibility to go along with my new role. Will I be able to take care of him like I'm supposed to? Will I be enough for him? Damn it! Why am I letting my thoughts go in that direction? This is my wedding day and I don't want to be thinking this way. I want to be light-hearted and care-free. I want to smile, laugh and dance with my family and friends. I want to think about happy things; like the ceremony. _The ceremony was amazing…unforgettable._ The reception our mothers had planned for us was just about to get into full swing. The party is going to go perfectly… Everything has gone according to plan since last July and the love of my life has just been joined with me in holy matrimony. Yeah, that's what I want to think about. I start to smile again but my brow remains furrowed as I realize that, for some unknown reason, I'm sitting here all alone beside this ivy covered tree, in my wedding gown, next to the most beautiful waterfalls I've ever seen. I wonder to myself, 'Where on earth is he?'

After the ceremony, Edward asked me to sneak away and meet him here, in this lovely setting. Since we don't leave for our honeymoon until tomorrow night, he figured we could get away from the reception for a short tryst. Perhaps he'd gotten held up… I hope he hasn't forgotten. I fiddle with my rings and then my gown, trying to wait for him as patiently as possible. Turning toward a nearby noise, I feel an ivy leaf fall into my hair.

My best friend comes out from between two trees carrying a basket filled with interesting things.

"Alice, what are you doing here? Edward's supposed to meet me!" I say to her.

"I know, silly." She giggles. "He sent me ahead. Jasper's helping him get away from the party, as we speak. He'll be here soon."

"What's all this?" I ask as she puts the basket down.

"Some of it is a snack, but there's also a blanket and some wine with glasses and a tarp to cover this little area in case it starts to rain." Alice Brandon, my bff, says. "Between Edward and Jasper, I think they've thought of everything."

I smile knowing that, no matter how much the two little words we'd uttered change things, I'll be just fine since my husband and his best friend have the chivalry thing down pat. "Our guys are two of the most romantic men in the world." I comment.

She smiles back, nodding as she hands me one side of the blanket before helping me spread it out.

Another noise alerts us to the presence of our men. "Alice, darlin', I think the love-birds have got it from here."

"Ok, Jazz," She grins, seeing a basket on Jasper's arm that is filled with the same things she just brought me.

I smile at my husband and blush as Jasper comes to pull Alice away. "Thanks, Jasper; thanks for helping Edward plan all this."

He stops and looks at me. "Darlin', that's what friends do…"

Alice winks at me and dances away with Jasper, leaving me alone with my new husband.

"May I have this dance, my love?" He asks as he sets his cell phone on one corner of the blanket.

It begins to play our song…not our wedding song but the one we called ours while we were dating. 'In Walked Love' by Exposé had been played on the radio everyday for two weeks just after we met…and it always played while we were on the phone with each other. My mother had said its tempo was too fast for it to be the wedding song, so I'd been forced to abandon it. I'd cried and cried but she was calling most of the shots for the wedding because she and Daddy were paying for it. I should've known Edward would find a way to give me this. He takes me in his arms and whirls me around the meadow singing along with the music.

This man has utterly changed my life since I'd met him and I can name many of the ways he's done so. He taught me to dance and to roller-blade. He always caught me when I fell. He also taught me the basics of hockey so I'd understand what was happening when we watched his favorite sport on TV. During high school and college, he'd helped me study and I have no doubt that, if he hadn't, I wouldn't have graduated on time. When we'd made love for the first time, he'd made it so perfect… there'd been candles and roses as well as chocolates and champagne, even though we were too young to drink it. The feeling of having Edward inside me is second to nothing else in the world and the only thing that even comes close is dancing with him; it feels like flying.

As the song ends, he slows down and stops placing my back lightly against the tree. I smile shyly up at him because he's a bit taller than I am…even with my heeled shoes on.

He grins back and leans in for a kiss. "Would you care for a snack, Mrs. Cullen?"

My eyes close and I feel the blood rush to my face. "Yes, please… Mr. Cullen. I haven't eaten all day; I was far too nervous."

He tsks and reaches into the basket, pulling out two champagne flutes; I hold them as he pours. Then he takes out a small container of my favorite fruit; strawberries and banana slices.

Seeing that some of them are dipped in dark chocolate, I lick my lips.

He uses a plastic fork to lift a berry to my lips.

I take it in my mouth and moan as the flavors burst on my tongue.

His eyes glaze for a moment before he pulls himself back together. I smirk as Edward adjusts himself and lifts his glass to me.

"To my wife; may she always know how much she means to me." He says.

"To my husband; may the same always be true with him." I respond as we clink glasses and sip. We feed each other fruit after fruit, as we talk and giggle like kids, sating enough of our physical hunger that we can begin to do other things. I know we're about to make love again. We've done it lots of times but, now, it'll be our first time as a married couple. Instead of 'having sex' with my 'boyfriend', I'll be making love with my husband.

His arms surround me, making me feel treasured, as he whispers to me. "I can hardly believe this is real. You're really mine and I don't have to bring you home after the party tonight. You'll be coming home with me…" His hands move lightly along my skin as I slip the strap down my arm to give my husband access to his favorite parts of my body. "You'll be coming with me to our home …and we'll never spend another night missing each other. This time, when we make love, I'm making love to… and claiming… my wife." His thumbs dip into the white strapless bra cups and my nipples tingle as he teases them lightly. "I love you, Bella…so much." He pulls me close and our lips meet chastely, at first, but they soon become fevered.

I moan into him as he pushes the dress all the way down and lays me back on the blanket. His lips make their way down my neck and across my collarbone even as his fingers slip into the slick folds of my core.

The friction starts to get to me and I start rubbing my thighs together.

Edward's finger flicks my clit which makes me cry out.

"Oh, God; Edward!" I moan.

"You like this, Bella-love? You like how I'm touching you?" Edward asks while he continues to stroke my sopping flesh.

"Yes, Edward, please?" I whimper.

"Please…what, love? What do you want me to do?" He asks softly in my ear.

"More, Edward! Please? Please more?" I plead.

"More of what, baby?" He asks. "More of this…?" He takes hold of my nipple and teases it with his tongue.

I nod frantically.

"Or did you want more of this…?" He asks as he kisses his way down my body ending at the soft curls that guard my opening. "Or maybe you want more of …this…" He teases before spreading my lower lips and diving in tongue first.

The feel of his mouth on me is among the best on Earth and I moan as he licks and tastes of my essence. I lose track of time and space as soon as he hovers over me. I feel the tip of his cock as it's poised to enter me for the first time as his wife. Our eyes meet as it slides smoothly into its proper place, like a hand inside a custom made glove… It doesn't hurt because we'd done it before.

Edward begins to move inside my sheath, setting off fireworks and chain reactions inside my body.

I arch into him as he thrusts into me. "Oh! My God, Edward!"

He rolls, putting me astride his body. "Bella! Bella, my love!" He cries out as I follow his lead and ride him. His hands grip my breasts and as he teases and suckles at them, I clench down, cumming hard around his manhood. He joins me in ecstasy as we shout each other's names into the forest.

We bask in the aftermath of our revelry until his cell phone goes off, moments later, with loud siren sounds.

He sighs as I cuddle closer to him. "That's the alarm I set…I guess our time is up, Mrs. Cullen."

I pout. "I don't want to go back yet. I want to stay here; in our own little world."

"They'll send out a search party if we don't show up soon." He coaxes me. "Let's get dressed…"

"Oh, alright…can you help me?" I ask.

He slips the gown over my head and runs his fingers through my waves of chocolate brown silk. Then he pulls his own clothing on and fumbles with his bow-tie.

I shake my head, giggling, and slap his hands away. "I'll do this…Mom taught me because Daddy is just hopeless."

He grins down at me adoringly. "You're glowing, my love."

I blush and shake my head. "Your love is making me glow."

He chuckles. "Cute, love; but you know what I mean."

I look into the cool clear water to make sure I look ok and see what he means. My hair is flowing perfectly as if my hairdresser just did it. I'll need to touch up my lipstick, but other then that, I look like I'm on top of the world…I have no cares or worries…

"You look even more gorgeous then you did as you walked down the aisle with your dad, two and a half hours ago." Edward says as I finish with his tie.

"Thank you, Edward;" I reply softly.

He takes my hand and kisses it. "I'm so proud to have you as my wife, Bella. I know you hate the spotlight and attention, but will you let me show you off at the reception? I want to dance with you and I want our friends and family to see how we really are together. I want to show your parents how good we are as a couple so they'll stop thinking I'm not good enough for you. Please let me?"

I sigh and grin up at him. "If you insist…"

"I do." He answers as he leads me back through the forest to our parents and guests.

As we get close to the clearing, I hear our mothers worrying.

"Where can those kids have gotten off to Esme? We'll have to round up all the men and form a search party!" Renee, my mother, sounds so nervous.

I roll my eyes and whisper to Edward. "She makes it sound like we were gone for days instead of an hour."

He chuckles. "No worries, Renee; the bride and groom have finally turned up."

"Well, it's about time! Where were you?" She asks, and then doesn't let us answer before she continues, "Never mind, here's your lipstick, reapply so we can introduce the bridal party!"

I take it from her and turn to face the mirror Esme is holding up. I see the reflection of Alice and Jasper emerging from the woods behind us. As soon as I'm done, I turn around and see them standing with their parents.

Alice's left hand is in her mother's.

I gasp and pull Edward over to them. "Oh, my gosh! Alice!"

"He proposed!" She squeals.

"How?" I ask as Edward shakes hands with Jasper.

She gets a dreamy look in her eyes as she describes Jasper taking her to a small clearing and setting things up like the little picnic area Edward and I had just shared. Her expression makes it clear to me that it was not just a wholesome experience, so I'm sure they made love either before or after the proposal. "He went through a song and dance, telling me that he's loved me since the first time he saw me and how he knows he'll never love anyone else for the rest of his life. Then he got down on one knee and opened the little box! You should've seen him, Bells! It was so romantic!"

I grin widely. "Well, you know those guys of ours…they've got romance coming out their ears. Oh, Ali, I'm so happy for you!"

"Well, you just hide that ring of yours, Alice Brandon!" My mother says. "You are not stealing my daughter's thunder!"

Alice's lip starts to tremble, and Jasper looks like he wants to punch someone. Edward has a curious expression as he watches me.

"Mother, how could you? Ali is my best friend, and Jasper is Edward's! I won't let you push their happiness down. In fact, I'll announce it myself, if you insist on this nonsense!" I say, finally standing up to her.

Edward smiles at me. "And if she doesn't, I will."

Renee huffs and walks away.

We all take our places and proceed into the larger clearing where everything is set up. The DJ announces us all and as we dance the first dance, Edward whispers, "I'm so proud of you, love; your mother was in the wrong here, and you stood up for our friends … Good job."

I smile. "Do you think Jasper and Alice will need the kind of help they provided for us today?"

He smiles at me tenderly. "I doubt it, but we'll be there if they do."

The dancing and music are just perfect. After the toasts, Edward asks the DJ for his mike and we announce the wonderful news of the engagement of my maid of honor to Edward's best man. I'm full to bursting with happiness by the end of the night.

"Bells, thanks for all of that…Really." Alice hugs me.

"Have lots of fun on your honeymoon, guys, and let us know how you like that island resort." Jasper says. "I'd like to take Ali there for ours."

"We'll send you a postcard, Jazz. Thanks for helping us escape for a bit." Edward looks at me. "You know if you guys need help like that, when the time comes…"

"We'll know who to ask, man; thanks." Jazz finishes before leading Alice to his car.

"So, wife…" Edward starts. "I think it's time for us to head home…don't you?"

I smile as he opens the car door for me. "I do…"

* * *

><p>Correct guesses as to which 2 showerstoflowers entries were written by me are as follows:<p>

**Kyndall Viscia**** (aka. Celesticbliss)** guessed correctly but she only guessed for one story. She and **AcrossTheSkyInStars** have 2 collaborative stories. One was an entry in the same contest I wrote for called **'Speak Now'** the other is called **'Stranger In The Elevator'**. Here's a link for each story:

http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/6069164/1/Stranger_in_the_Elevator

Congrats on 2nd place in the public vote and Best Lemon in the Judges pick! http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/7040082/1/

**theobsessive1**, author of **'Shells'**, guessed twice and only got 1 correct. Here's a link to **'Shells'**:

http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/6242530/1/Shells

My other story was:

'**Baja or Bust'** and I'd like to thank my hubby who helped me figure out what make and model the car in the photo was  
>Link: http:www . fanfiction . net/s/6982032/1/Baja_or_Bust


End file.
